Our Connections
by httpsarcasm
Summary: A series of Mondler one-shots
1. Can't help Falling in love

Chandler wiped the counter down and disposed of the damp paper towel. He glanced around the empty bar and sighed. He had been working for Ten hours mostly by himself. He still had two hours left and he was bored so he glanced around the building until something caught his eye. On the stage where there were various performances of random things, was a piano. He walked up on the stage and he stared at it. He hadn't touched the Keys of a Piano in so long, he used to be in a band with his college roommate, Ross who was the drummer While Chandler was the lead singer and Played either Piano or Guitar along with having experience with the clarinet.

After College, He and Ross were still good friends, but Ross moved to New Jersey while Chandler stayed in New York. About a year later Monica, Ross' little sister moved across the hall from him. She had just graduated and had high hopes of finding a Job pretty far away from her very critical mother and Ross' who annoyed her. Chandler and his roommate Kip helped her move in and ate dinner with her almost every night. They became best friends but overtime Chandler developed a crush on Monica, so when she and Kip got together it broke his heart and he avoided them as much as possible because he couldn't watch Monica smile and laugh without wishing it was him that was making her so happy. It was then Chandler realized it was more than a crush, he was in love with her. He often listened to the song that Monica loved most: 'Can't help falling in love' by Elvis Presley. It gave him comfort and peace from all his loud thoughts.

Chandler studied the Piano for a few more minutes, loving how shiny and black it was. He finally sat down on the bench and removed the lid. As he hit the first key, a ring of noise went through the room. He loved the peaceful sound it brought just like Monica's song does, so he began to play it. Chandler began to sing along to the tune.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with_ _you_

He sang the lyrics softly he continued playing.

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _if I can't help falling in love with you_

Chandler paused and thought about the meaning of the words to him. They were true, he couldn't help that he fell in love with his best friend. She was so amazing, how could someone not love her. Chandler misses the tune of the song so he began to play again.

 _Like a river flows_

 _surely to the sea_

 _darling, so it goes_

 _some things are meant to be_

As His and Monica's favorite part neared, he sang with more confidence.

 _Take My Hand_

 _Take My Whole Life too_

 _For I Can't help falling in love with you_

He hoped with all his heart that maybe one day Monica would take his hand and they could run away together, in love. He shook the thought aside and finished the song.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

"That was for you Mon." He whispered to himself

He almost let out a shrill scream when he heard someone clapping. He looked up and met the eyes of Monica who looked like she was on the verge of tears

"That was beautiful," She wiped her eyes. "Kip and I broke up." She said walking up on the stage.

"I-uh-" Monica cut him off.

"Don't be sorry," She said looking into his baby blues. "I broke up with him."

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"Well he asked me why I had been upset here lately, and I told him because I miss you and your hugs, smile, eyes, and our friendship, he told me that if I liked you so much that I want to be around you more than we might as well break up, so that's what I did," Chandler was grinning from ear to ear. "Chandler I think I'm in love with you." Chandler didn't think he could never stop smiling after what she just said.

"Well, that's great because I'm crazy in love with you, Mon," They both leaned in towards each other.

"Besides, I can't help falling in love with someone as amazing as you." He whispered. Her eyes traveled to his lips and Chandler cupped her face. Before their lips locked, Chandler sang their favorite lyrics against her lips.

"Take my hand, Take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." Their lips met and fireworks exploded, stars shot across the sky, the fire's ignited, and sparks flew. Everything shifted and it felt wonderful. Finally, the missing piece in both their lives was found, it was each other.

Chandler wished he wouldn't have smoked all those years so he would have better lung capacity. He pulled away breathless from the kiss.

"I love you, Mon," He smiled. "What do you say we go on our first date, say tomorrow at eight?" He asked.

Monica shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I would say, yes, Now play our song again." She answered chuckling.

"Gladly." He began to play their song and this time he could sing the lyrics and know she was all his.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _if I can't help falling in love_

 _Like a river flows_

 _surely to the sea_

 _darling, so it goes_

 _some things are meant to be_

 _take my hand_

 _take my whole life too_

 _for I can't help falling in love with you_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 **~o~**

Just a one-shot I came up with while playing 'Can't help falling in love' on the piano. Your reviews would make me happy ;)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS OR THE SONG CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE**


	2. You are the reason

A/N: Just a one-shot, and Warning it gets very sad.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics used from the song "You are the reason" all rights go to the rightful owner.

~~O~~

 **You Are The Reason**

The counter was almost sparkling clean Chandler decided as he ran the paper towel across the surface one last time, before disposing of the damp material. He scanned the bar and didn't see a soul. He was alone and had no work to do, but could not clock out until 4:00. He had been working the night shift for the past week and each night got worse and worse, he kept getting tired and often would doze off while he would sit behind the small podium and greeting customers. He had been working since Seven and had plenty of things to do up until now, about half an hour after a frat group had left the bar. There were about fifty of them and they sure kept Chandler and his co-workers busy, so much to the point that when the frat party left everyone else did too, in hopes to salvage some of what was left of their Friday night. The only reason Chandler couldn't clock out was that he needed the money and any extra hours would help. At the moment he was supporting Monica and her two-month-old baby girl.

Monica and he had been friends for years and even went to college together. One night, close to the ending of college, Monica came to his dorm crying and breathing heavily, she had been raped by her two-year boyfriend, Kip, also a good friend of Chandler's until that night. Chandler winced at the memory of her crying and hurting. She had told him everything and when she was done there was a knock at the door and it was Kip. By that time Chandler couldn't hold back his emotions, so he lunged at Kip and punched directly in the face. Kip fell to the floor in pain but quickly rose back up and pinned Chandler to the wall.

 _"You're dead now, Bing!" Kip growled, then gripped Chandler by the throat. Slowly Chandler's vision went blurry and the last things he heard before he blacked out were_ _"Hey, Kip looks like you're dead now." He heard Monica Chuckle before he heard a loud noise and Kip fell to the floor with him._ _When Chandler woke up Monica hovered over him, her eyes leaking tears. He hated to see her so upset._ _"Mon," He croaked out. "are you okay?"_ _No! I am a horrible person, you were almost killed because of me and-" Chandler cut her off right there. None_ _of this was her fault._ _"Hey, I am still here," He grabbed her hand and placed it on the left side of his chest. "See, My heart is still beating for you." At that sweet sentence, all of Monica's emotions went into overdrive and she bent down and placed a kiss on Chandler's lips. But only for a millisecond, too short to feel anything._ After that, they called the police and explained everything and they took a knocked a Kip to the hospital before giving him 15 years in prison and when he got out he would be placed in Psychiatric ward due to the fact that a few days ago he tried to hang himself. It turned out that Monica had come to his apartment to pick up her jacket and she found him but promised not to tell anyone.

That night she told the police about it and they handled everything. And the loud noise Chandler heard really was a gunshot. Monica shot Kip in the leg then hit him in the head with a frying pan. Chandler couldn't help but chuckle as she explained to him everything.

Life went on after that until about a month later Monica came to his new apartment crying. She was pregnant. It happened the night Kip raped her. She was crying because her parents kicked her out of their house angry at her for getting knocked up, but they weren't aware it was because she was raped. Monica didn't tell them because of that meant they would guard her for the rest of her life and she didn't want that.

So she was pregnant and gonna be homeless but Chandler would not let that happen. He offered her the spare bedroom in his apartment and she accepted his kind gift.

And Now they were perfectly fine except Chandler was barely making enough money, but he played everything cool and only ate every other day. He knew soon he would have to stop not eating but for now, he would be fine. He had been trying for weeks to find another side Job but had no such luck.

Most people would wonder why in the world he is not telling Monica to go and get a job too, well that's because she is a new mom and needs to be around her baby, and because he loves her so much that he is willing to starve if it means she'll get to eat. Yep, he loves her, not the familiar love that normal friends share, no, he is complete, head over heels, drop dead, want to slit his own throat, in love with her. He couldn't help it, she was perfect for him, she knew his every thought before he did, she could instantly turn his crappy day around with a smile. It was not only her that he had fallen for, it was also baby Kingsley Grace, that he loved with all his heart. When she was born the doctors mistook him for the father and he got to cut the umbilical cord and carry her to the nursery when she was all swaddled up. He remembered staring at her for hours wishing she was his. He remembered how when Monica got to hold her the second time and the baby needed to be changed and Monica was very tired but going to change her but Chandler did it for her and she thanked him.

 _"Are you sure Chandler?" Monica asked._

 _"Yeah, you need to get some rest, we'll be fine," Chandler confirmed, taking the infant from Monica and laying her in the small crib in the corner of the hospital room._

 _"Thank you, Chandler." Monica smiled softly, her exhaustion taking over and she dozed off within seconds._

 _When Chandler had a fresh diaper on the small child he saw her face begin to scrunch up and her little mouth quiver. He quickly began to lull her back to sleep by rubbing her tummy softly. Chandler grinned and held back tears of admiration. She was just so precious. He grabbed her little hand and pressed a kiss on it and her little fingers curled around Chandler's finger and he lost it. He knew it was so cliche but it was true, he felt like a father. A tear managed to slip out and rolled down his cheek. It didn't take long for him to love something that's not even his._

So he had two perfect people in his life but they were not his sadly, but he sure wished they were.

Chandler sighed deeply and glanced at his watch for 5 minutes till 4:00. He decides to clock out.

~o~

Chandler walks into the dark apartment and quietly shuts and locks the door behind him. He hangs up his coat and prepares a bottle for Kingsley in the morning. He grabs a small piece of paper and writes a note telling Monica there is a bottle waiting in the fridge for Kingsley. As Chandler starts to go into his bedroom he hears a soft cry coming from Monica's room. He walks back in the kitchen briskly and grabs the bottle he made just minutes ago and heads into Monica's room.

"Sorry, Chandler did she wake you?" Monica apologized.

"N-No I just got back..uh from work," He gestured to the door.

"Oh," Monica nodded.

"Mon I'll take her, you need your rest." He said walking closer.

"No you do, you have work tomorrow night Chandler and I don't-"

"Mon," He smiled assuringly. "Its fine, I want to."

"Okay." She sighed in defeat. "Goodnight my lovelies," She chuckled.

"sweet dreams mon." Chandler's mouth curled up into a small smile when she said "lovelies".

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and began to sing to Kingsley in hopes to get her back to sleep.

 _There goes my heart beating_

 _cause you are the reason_

 _I'm losing my sleep_

 _please come back now_

 _There goes my mind racing_

 _and you are the reason_

 _that I'm still breathing_

 _I'm hopeless now_

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _and swim every ocean_

 _just to be with you_

 _and fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, Cause I need you to see_

 _that you are the reason..._

He looked down at the infant and she was sleeping soundly.

"I love you, Kingsley," He whispered to her "I love your Mommy, so, so much and she'll never know, If I told her that I wasn't eating so you guts could eat she would get so mad at me, that's why I need you to keel this conversation between you and me. That okay?" He chuckled softly.

"Okay good, Now I realize that I need to eat but I can wait a few days until I find a second job, I mean as long as I stay hydrated what's the problem? I know things are tight right now but I'll make it work, I promise, I promise that I will never hurt you and if you need anything, I'm just a call away, and I know I am not your dad, but I wish with all my heart I was because of Kingsley your like a daughter to me and I will give you my everything to you just for you and your Mommy to be ok." Chandler poured his heart out and tears were streaming down his face. Little did he know that during his little speech the baby monitor in the living room was on and Monica heard every single word.

"Chandler," Monica swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is everything you said true."

Chandler had just noticed her presence and was speechless. All he could do was a nod.

"Mon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Chandler,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He stood up and laid Kingsley in the bassinet that stayed in the living room and walked over towards Monica quickly, stopping a few feet away.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said shut up and kiss me." Before she could utter another word his lips came crashing down onto hers. Everything shifted and it felt wonderful, it felt divine. Monica traced his bottom lip with her tongue begging to deepen the kiss, Chandler parted his lips granting her access. After a few minutes oxygen became a problem do they reluctantly broke apart. Their foreheads pressed together, both panting from the breathtaking kiss.

"I'm so in love with you Monica Geller," He whispered raggedly.

"God, Chandler, I love you too I don't know how I didn't realize sooner." She replied. Their lips came together again for a passionate kiss, desperately needing to taste each other. Chandler pecked her lips one more time before he leaned down and began trailing chaste kisses all along her neck, earning sighs and moans from her. Chandler came back up and their lips met in the most earth-shattering kiss ever. He devoured her, his need for her becoming obvious. Her tongue traced across his and he groaned. Monica had to reassure him before they went any further so she reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

"Chandler, whatever this is, we will get through it together, I promise you," Monica promised and Chandler retaliated by kissing her hard.

She is the reason he kept going, She is the reason he is still living, She is his reason. And he will give until he has nothing left.

And He kept that promise Monica decided as she sat on the front pew in the chapel sobbing over the loss of him. She cried more as she saw the cold, frail and lifeless body in the casket at the front. He did keep his promise for more than 40 years. Till the day he died.

And when came time for Kingsley's wedding it began to rain, but that did not stop the ceremony, because after all, it was just her daddy crying tears of joy, happy that his baby girl was moving on.

Monica missed her husband more and more every day, Not only was she his reason, but he was her reason. And he was gone. They say time flies and that is true because 40 years of being married have already passed. And even though he wasn't here with her physically he was in her heart, and always will be because he is her reason.


	3. I'm Your's

It was no secret that Chandler Bing is a Funny, awkward, commitment-phobic, guy. He never really had a good relationship that lasted longer than a month, but one thing is for sure he falls in love so easily, and with the wrong people. The last person he fell in love with was dating his roommate and best friend, Joey. Now he has fallen for the beautiful girl who lives across the hall. Monica Geller. You might think "What's so bad about that?" Well, little do you know there are a variety of reasons. One, It's his best friend, Two, it's his other best friend, Ross, little sister, Three, She basically already turned him down once. The list could go on and on forever but Chandler is pressed for time because Joey has just found out his feelings towards Monica. Chandler remembered how Joey found out.

 _Earlier That Day..._

 _"C'mon tell me who it is!" Joey begged._

 _"No," Chandler answered for the umpteenth time. When he finds out about something he won't stop begging until he has every detail._

 _"It's one of our girls, isn't it... Let's see... Can't be Rachel she is too hot for you...Phoebe? It better not be Phoebe she is my number one...Oh..Oh.. it's... it's Monica!"_

 _"Joey...Joe...Joey..no..its not Phoebe." Chandler said in-between his words."You like Monica?!" He shouted._

 _"Yes!! Now you how to be quiet or someone will hear us."_

 _"Who likes Monica," Monica asked walking into Joey and Chandler's apartment._

 _"Uh...uh...we.." Chandler stuttered as Joey chimed in and 'saved' him from a potential disaster._

 _"We like Monica..s..food." He tried. Monica_ _smiled proudly._

 _"Aw thank you! Anyways I have to work late tonight so please make sure Ross and Rachel are not in the same room as each other." She begged._

 _"No problem, except Phoebe, told me that Rachel told her that she is going to be working late for the next two weeks in order to get a promotion," Chandler told her._

 _"Oh then, do whatever you want." She said walking out the door._

 _Present..._

"So you going to explain," Joey said, scaring Chandler out of his daydream. "I mean, you haven't said anything in like," Joey looked down at his watch "let's see it was 4:27 and now it's 4:36.." He mumbled. "minus one that would be...Nine." He figured. "Nine minutes." He repeated aloud.

"I really don't know what to say, Joe, I mean, Yes I like her, Yes I'm in love with her, No no one knows, there's really no more to it," Chandler shrugged.

"Yes, there is! There is so much more! When did you fall in love with her, how did you, are you gonna tell her? See that's more." Joey exclaimed.

"I don't really know- I guess I've always loved her on certain levels but I'm just now realizing it," Chandler was really unsure about how it all started. "Does really matter anyway, she'll never feel the same way."

"Really? How come she is always sitting in the armchair with you, How come you two are constantly Stealing smiley, happy, glances at each other?" Joey argued.

"I don't know," Chandler began but was soon cut off.

"Chandler, I've seen you two together and I have noticed how here lately Monica is blushing as soon as someone mentions your name. The other day I went over to get a sandwich and while I was there I asked her if she wanted to come to the movies with You and me and she blushed then answered, 'Oh, believe me, I really want to, but I can't,' And dude, I swear I heard her mumble 'I would get embarrassed.' Chandler I really think that she likes you," Joey fretted.

"Joey she doesn't! So can we just drop this and go get coffee." Chandler was tired of talking about it.

"But I want a sandwich," Joey whined. The two men grabbed their coats and walked out the door of apartment nineteen. Chandler shut the door behind him whilst letting out a sigh of relief, Boy was he glad that conversation was over.

[x]

After four cups of coffee and a muffin, total, Joey and Chandler exited Central Perk.

"So when are you gonna want to talk about the Monica situation?" Joey asked while zipping up his jacket.

"Not now Joe, and probably never," Chandler reached for the handle of the door. "It's too complicated." He said walking out, with Joey right behind him.

"How is it complicated? You were telling me all about it earlier!" Joey pointed out.

"Yeah well, that was before I had coffee and I wasn't fully awake yet," Chandler explained.

"Dude you have to talk about it, otherwise it's gonna tear you apart and we can't lose you, Chandler you are like a brother to me, I love you so much man, and I care about you, so please," Joey begged.

"Fine! C'mon let's go sit down," Chandler gestured towards the nearby bench. "So what do you want to know?" He asked sitting down.

"Well, are you okay? I mean you're not going to do anything stupid just because you can't be with her, right?" Joey was concerned, he couldn't imagine anything worse than losing Chandler.

"No, Joe, I'm not, I'm not that dramatic, although there might be a few nights where I come home drunk and you will have to take control of me to make sure I don't say anything I'll regret." Chandler chuckled at his friend's concern.

"I can do that, but Chandler why don't you just talk to her? I think if you try to 'woo' her and it turns out right she might consider," Joey told him.

"Y'know what I'm going to go to her work and surprise her...Yeah, I'm going to." Chandler was determined now. He got up and hugged Joey.

"I owe you one Joe," Chandler started to walk off but turned in his tracks. "Actually," Chandler handed Joey a fifty dollar bill. "Go get you a sandwich then do...something." Chandler then turned around again and headed for Monica's restaurant.

[x]

Chandler opened the door of The Moon Dance Diner and caught the sight of Monica dancing with a tall dark haired dude. It wasn't fun dancing, it was a slow dance. He felt the floor sway beneath his feet and his heart fell. He shut the door softly and sighed before heading off to his new destination; The Bar. He looked at his watch before continuing forward. 7:38.

Chandler arrived at the bar a quarter before eight-o-clock.

Chandler ran his fingers through his hair sighing before a bartender came near.

"Whiskey please." The bartender nodded and poured Chandler his drink.

The man slid the drink over to Chandler who was just realizing the exact day he fell in love with Monica. He didn't notice the drink. He just stayed in the bliss of the sweet memory.

 _~o~flashback~o~_

 _"Jin!" Monica called out._

 _"We were playing Jin?" Chandler said. He didn't really pay attention to what they were playing because how could he when the love-...'is she the love of my life?' He questioned himself._

 _Monica grabbed the cards and stacked them._

 _"Y'know if we were a couple we could play this game naked." Chandler joked. He didn't really understand how he could say things like these especially since he has a major crush on her now._

 _"Would you stop." Monica giggled and Chandler knew she was blushing but he swore she was blushing hard._

 _"Alright."_

 _"Ok, Alright. I think you're great. I think your sweet and smart...and I love you." Monica gave in. She reached out for his hands and when their fingers intertwined it felt like all the missing puzzle pieces came crashing down. Chandler felt an adoring sensation rip through his heart and he knew that was the very second he had hit rock bottom. He was now really, truly, desperately...in love...with Monica._

 _~o~ End of flashback~o~_

Chandler let out another sigh then stared at the drink before him contemplating if it was really worth all the headache. Just then Monica emerged from the entrance of the bar strolling towards him.

"Joey told me you would be here," She said as she plopped down on the stool next to him. "What's wrong Chandler, You have been down lately, I'm really concerned...we all are, Please talk," Chandler heard the honest concern in her voice and he couldn't ignore her.

"Well," Chandler waved his hands in front of him. "He was right." He gave her a half smile.

"Chandler-"

"I'm fine Monica, I promise, and even if I'm not I will be so please don't waste your time on some awkward freak like me." Chandler looked down at his hands.

"I'm not wasting my time I'm spending it on someone valuable." She mumbled.

Chandler's head shot up and he looked at her flushed face. He knew she was embarrassed and probably didn't mean it the way it sounded so he just shrugged it off and Changed the subject.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"Not here," Monica said with sarcasm which did not go unnoticed by Chandler.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No just the latest update from your friend Monica." She remarked.

"I think you're around me too much" Chandler was finally in a few moments of happiness.

"That's odd cause I don't think I'm around you enough." She stated barely audible to anyone, but Chandler heard it.

"I'm not gonna drink this so what do you say we ditch this and go home?" Chandler gestured to his drink.

"I say, that's a great Idea." They both got up from there seats and headed to the apartment building that they both lived in.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow night?" She asked him.

"Oh I'm completely booked, I have ten dates, a birthday party and Ummm...oh yep falling asleep while probably watching a chic-flic with you." He joked. He knew the usual Friday night routine. He figured he would try and use the 'woo' technique. In other words (proper English words) He would be as charming and as sweet as possible.

"So you'll be there?" She grinned.

"You know it!" He smiled.

[x]

It was now eight-o-clock which means the weekend has begun for Chandler. He stacked the reports for the company and placed them in the yellow envelope so they could be sent to headquarters. In one quick motion, he grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. He exited his office and flew down the stairs swiftly in order to meet Monica at her restaurant and walk home with her. Tonight was Friday which meant watching three or more chic-flics with Monica and occasionally the other two girls. They always dragged him into there girls nights for at least an hour. He never knew the reason for him being there and why they wanted him there but he didn't question it. Tonight Chandler was hoping that Rachel was still working late or something so it could just be him and Monica. Phoebe was with Frank and Alice going to Coney Island with the triplets who were now two years old, Joey was off with a total of three dates so far, and Ross has Ben. So all he needed was for Rachel to be gone and he could be alone with Monica.

Chandler picked up his pace when he saw the diner just a few steps away. When he finally reached the diner he opened the door and his eyes instantly fell on her. She was cleaning the counter with a small towel and humming softly.

Chandler quietly sat down in a seat a the countertop and smiled at her.

"How was your day?" He asked in the sweetest tone possible.

"Not the best, but not the worst," She threw the small towel down. "I'm just ready to go home and watch a movie with you." She sighed.

"Aww, really?" He noticed her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Yeah," She looked up at him. "You're my Movie pal." They both grinned.

"Okay Let me go put this up," She said taking off her name tag. "And we can go." She walked into the back and Chandler's eyes followed her. A few minutes later Monica came back and had her coat on. Chandler stood up and offered her his arm which she gladly accepted.

"So what movie do want to watch?" He reached for the door handle.

"I was thinking, what if we played some games?" She suggested.

"I think that would be my dream come true," He quipped. "Finally no more girl nights." He sighed in relief.

"Not for long...Movie pal," She winked at him. He pouted and it drove Monica insane.

One thing is for sure, She has his heart for good.

 _...There's no need to complicate_

 _Cause our time is short_

 _this oh this is our fate_

 _I'm Your's ..._

A/N: This is not so much of a songfic but oh well! Review Please

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song _I'm Your'_ s all rights go to the rightful owner.**


	4. Talking To The Moon

Picture a Map of the United States in your head. Are you Imagining it? Okay, now think of New York, New York and lastly, think of San Francisco, California. Now those two places are across the country from each other, so it's a long distance. Okay now Imagine leaving the person you care about most behind, while you go off to another state just because you're too weak to handle your growing feelings for them. Sounds pretty rough, right? Well, I should know, I am the one idiot that did just that. I scold myself every day for not leaving some sort of goodbye, but at the time it was hard to do anything, I couldn't focus, I was so in love with her that I didn't have second of the day to think about anything else but her (sarcasm aside) she surrounded my head. Now You're probably thinking I'm some jerk who wants everyone to feel sorry for them, but I'm not. Well, I am a jerk for leaving them, but I don't people to feel sorry for me, truth be told I just want them to feel sorry the Six amazing people I left in the dust. Like I said, I never gave any warning, goodbye letter, or anything, just an empty spot on the old orange couch that sits in Central Perk. Have I mentioned that I also am recently unemployed? Apparently, I haven't been sorting the numbers right or turning in all my paperwork. So my boss came up to me and laid the problem for me.

 _"Okay, Bing, You're going to have to start working Twelve-hour shifts seven days a week or you're fired."_

There was no way I was going to be working 84 hours a week so I gathered my things and I flew out of that office quicker than light. Finally, after years of putting off quitting and finding a job, I really liked, I could do it. The problem is everything I like is in New York, and there is no way I can get there, I don't have enough money for a ticket, but I will find a way, somehow, so I can get back to her and confess. Perhaps I could rehearse what I could say when we finally meet again.

 _I know You're somewhere out there_

 _Somewhere far away_

 _I want you back, I want you back_

I stand up from the flimsy hotel mattress and sleepily walk over to the window, pulling up a chair from the small table.

"Mon, I know its been so long..." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and tried to hold back the tears threatening to escape my eyes. "but I realized that my life is here, back in California there is nothing I can go home to, nothing for me to get excited about..." I could go on and on forever but I am getting some odd looks from the older couple staying in the apartments right across the street from the hotel.

 _My neighbors think I'm crazy_

 _But they don't understand_

 _Y_ _ou're all I had, you're all I ha_ _d_

I decided to ignore them and continue on, I sat up in my chair more and adjusted it so I could see the moon, glowing so bright, but not as bright as it does in New York. It was still bright enough to light up the room, but the stars were contributing to that also.

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself_

 _Talking to the moon_

I got comfortable and carried on with my "coming home speech"

"Monica, I am so so sorry for leaving, I have been trying to get to you, but my stupid brain kept telling me not too and I was torn, but now I am back and..." My voice trailed off, as I thought about what she might be doing as I am talking. Who knows she might have put down the broom long enough to say a few words to me.

 _Tryin' to get to you_

 _In hopes, you're on the other side_

 _Talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool_

 _who sits alone_

 _Talking to the moon_

"I uh, I- I realize we can't act like nothing happened, but we don't have to let that ruin everything either," I say to her, still thrilled that I am finally back home.

"I Know, and that is just what I want, but before I can promise anything, I have to know you'll talk to someone about whatever is going on before you just run away to God knows where." Monica got a little angry as she told me this but she had every right to be so I won't hold it against her.

"I know, And I promise I won't ever leave again without your consent...our friendship means to much for us to go through that again." I made an oath to myself right then and there to never _ever_ leave her in so much pain again, _no matter what_.

"Why did you leave, Chandler?" There was the question that I wish could be avoided, but it was the most important.

"Mon, I'm going, to be honest with you," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I left because..." All words left my brain as I tried to explain to her why I left. "Because of I- I uh, I-"

"Chandler, you can tell me," Monica said stepping closer and grabbing my forearms. "I won't judge you, I promise."

I swallowed and I got it over with. "I left because I am in love with you...I was then and I am now," I got it out, and I finally felt better, I felt slight relief that it was in the open and I didn't have to worry about keeping it bottled up. Monica didn't look shocked she actually looked happy.

"I thought you'd never admit it," She Chuckled.

"What?" I was utterly confused.

"Chandler I knew you were in love with me since you left, Heck, I knew before, you're not so good at hiding your feelings as you think...Well at least from me," She smiled. "I let you leave cause I knew you couldn't live without us because we are family and families stick together," I couldn't believe she knew! I will never understand this woman.

"Chandler, I have feelings for you too, and I was hoping we could do something about them, perhaps go out for dinner, then make out?" She smirked slyly and I chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do for dinner but the making out, I was hoping that could happen a little sooner." I played along.

"Fine by me." Was her reply. She stood on her the tips of her toes and her lips were merely an inch away from mine when there was a loud ringing noise - it sounded oddly familiar.

Oh, that's right it's my alarm clock. I stood up from the chair I had fallen asleep in last night while talking to the moon, as I stood my back felt broken, just like my heart.

Maybe one day my dream would become a reality if I ever could afford to get back home.

~ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~**

 **A/N- This was a shorter one but I have been wanting to write it for a while so I did it but I am also very tired at the moment so... anyhoo, please Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song Talking to The Moon or the lyrics all rights go to the rightful owner.**


	5. Have Yourself A Merry little Christmas

Little white flurries fell silently all around Manhattan as Chandler walked the few blocks from his work to Monica's restaurant -where she worked. He didn't know the exact temperature but he knew that it had to be at least ten degrees. After living in New York for about twenty-six years (as long as he has been alive) he could be very accurate on his temperature assumptions.

He ran a hand through his hair, snow falling from it, as he did so. Chandler smiled as The diner Monica worked at came into view. He quickened his walking pace, eager to see Monica and give her the present he bought her. Within a few seconds, he was closer to the diner and he noticed through the glass door the lights were dimmed a significant amount. He hoped that Monica hadn't left yet since he was really looking forward to walking home with her. Perhaps the glass was just tinted a darker color. As he reached the Diner and he grabbed for the handle and it didn't budge. It was now clear to him that she had already left because the restaurant was closed. He started to walk off but he stopped when he felt a small hand tug on the sleeve of his black coat he was wearing to protect himself from the cold. He turned around and behind him was a little girl with the biggest green eyes. She looked no older than five or six years. She had blonde hair and wore a fluffy, fur coat with black boots, and of course other things like gloves and a hat. She was pouting and obviously scared. Chandler looked down at the little girl and figured she was lost.

"What's a matter?" He asked as he knelt down to her height (which wasn't very tall).

"I can't find my Mommy." She said tears flooding her eyes. Chandler's heart broke and it was then and there that he decided when he had children he would do everything in his power to make sure they never were scared and alone -and it was also then when he realized he wanted to have kids but only with the person who he loves more than anything. Chandler quickly focused his thoughts on the little girl again.

"Don't cry." He soothed, scooping her up in his arms. She held onto his neck.

"Where did you see her last?" He said brushing her tears away with his thumb.

"Over there." Chandler looked over to where the little girl was pointing and he saw a small convenience store about a hundred yards away. He hoped her mother was still in there.

"Okay I'm going to go see if I can find her, but you have to calm down, okay?" He told the small child.

"Okay." She said. She buried her head in Chandler's shoulder and drifted off to sleep surprisingly.

As Chandler was just a few feet away from the small store he sees a woman come rushing out the doors crying and also screaming.

"Lilly!" She screamed frantically.

"Ma'am!" Chandler yelled and walked towards her. "Ma'am is this your daughter?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Yes, that's my Lilly." She said very relievedly. "Thank you for finding her." The woman said and Chandler smiled. The woman hugged her daughter even though she was still in Chandler's arms.

"No problem, um, she's asleep so-" The woman cut him off.

"If you don't mind, would you bring her to our car?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's actually what I was going to suggest," He smiled. "By the way I'm Chandler." He said.

"I'm Alexis and as you've probably figured out that's Lilly." She gestured towards the girl Chandler was holding. He followed Alexis to her car.

Alexis pressed a button on her key and the car unlocked. She opened the passenger door and there was a booster type of car seat. He moved past her and sat Lilly in the booster carefully. He kissed her cheek softly and she remained asleep. He backed up and her mother shut the car door softly. She thanked Chandler and insisted on paying him but he turned her offer down. He walked off happy he had the chance to experience what it was like to deal with a child.

~o~

Monica's eyes were filled with tears (of joy) as she watched Chandler help a little girl back to her mother. Monica saw how mature and sweet he acted and it made her heart heat up from the intense feeling of sweetness. She watched as the little girl fell asleep in his arms almost instantly and It showed he was excellent material for anything. She watched as he began walking back towards the diner to go home. She had seen him earlier and was going to unlock the door but he walked off and then the little girl came up to him and Monica just couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the sight. She was now standing outside and waiting for him to get closer before she would go up to him. After what felt like a million years he finally reached her.

"Hey!" He said surprised.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"I thought you were at home?"

"No," Monica pondered on telling him but she decided not too. "I was but I uh, left my wallet in the... kitchen." She excused.

"Oh," He nodded. "Oh, hey I wanted to give you your Christmas present from me, even though I didn't get you for secret Santa, I had to get you something to make up for last years cooking for dummies-"

"I'm still mad about that but you know what? The joke is on you because y'know your favorite macaroni and cheese that I made at Thanksgiving this year? yeah, I learned how to make it taste better from that book." She told him and he giggled.

"Anyways, here ya go," He handed her a small box wrapped in gold wrapping paper with silver snowflakes around it. "I promise it's a serious gift." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes smiling. She fumbled with the thin paper until she found a spot that would rip easily. She opened it and the box had a jeweler stores name on it. She knew what it was and she was just as excited as a fangirl. She removed the lid off the box only to reveal a pen with a clock on it. Chandler started dying of laughter and she glared at him.

"It's handy." he pointed to the hands on the clock and Monica was furious with him. He had started laughing again. She threw the pen down and started walking off when Chandler grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait, You didn't look under the cotton sheet he pointed out." She glared at him again before removing the material and sure enough underneath it was what she had wanted to be in there. A Sterling Silver necklace. It had a heart with diamonds on the side and an oval diamond in the center. It was the necklace she told him about a few weeks back when they were walking through the park. She had seen it in a catalog and normally she would have gotten it but it was very expensive and she couldn't afford it since her job wasn't exactly the best paying.

"Chandler," Her eyes filled with tears and it reminded Chandler of the little girl and now he didn't ever want to see Monica cry like that again. He wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her. He wanted to wake up beside her each morning, He wanted it all, children, marriage, all of it, he wants it, with her, and only her; Monica. His brain was exploding and he couldn't concentrate.

"It's fine," he managed to get out. Monica threw her arms around and he did the same to her. He felt the burning chemistry between them and he knew it was soon to happen. He could just feel it in his gut, heart, whatever organ you could think of, he felt it. "You don't have to get me anything." He said

"Well, it's a little late for that." She winked at him grabbing a hat out of her purse. She handed it to Chandler. She had received from a co-worker as a joke.

He smiled as he read what was printed on the front; _'Kiss me quick'_. The hat was a Santa hat and had mistletoe attached to it.

"Real mature," He grinned putting the hat on. "But this time around...the joke is on you." He moved closer to her, her expression turned serious and she licked her lips in anticipation. Chandler leaned in almost all the way but was gracious enough to give her time to back away if she was uncomfortable or didn't want this, but she leaned in and her eyes flickered down to his lips. He couldn't take it any longer he closed the gap and captured her lips in a sweet, slow kiss, filled with vast amounts of sparks igniting the beginning of something beautiful to come soon. ' _What a merry little Christmas this was turning out to be.'_ Chandler thought in a non-sarcastic way. He couldn't have asked for more this year. He was pretty sure he would never have another Christmas list, he figured as he and Monica kissed with snow falling heavily (once again) all around them. Yep, this was a merry little Christmas.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _let your heart be light_

 _from now on your troubles will be out of sight_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _make the yuletide gay_

 _from now on your troubles will be miles away_

 _here we are as in olden days_

 _happy golden days of yore_

 _faithful friends who are dear to us_

 _gather near to us once more_

 _Through the years we will all be together_

 _if the fates allow_

 _hang a shining star upon the highest place_

 _and have yourself a merry little Christmas night_

~o~

A/N: Your reviews would make me happy ;)

I wrote this for Christmas in July but I am just now posting it in my songfic collection titled "Our Connections"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE LYRICS TO "HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS"


End file.
